Prior art DC/DC converters have included such things as resonating mechanical vibrators for generating an AC wave from a DC input. The AC was then stepped up or down and then rectified to form the DC output voltage. Such mechanical devices have been generally supplanted by solid state circuitry in which the input DC voltage powers a transistor oscillator, the output of which is then stepped up or down and then rectified. Such converters often are combined with some means for voltage regulation. The present invention comprises novel and efficient means and circuitry for DC/DC conversion and voltage regulation utilizing solid state and digital techniques by which the desired functions may be attained efficiently, at low cost, and with compact circuitry.